Cookie Halves
by Broken Oken
Summary: -- "No, you see, this is what boys do," I said and reached out across the table to him with the Valentine cookie close to his face. With a snap, I broke the heart down the middle. -- MileyOliver fluff. Happy Valentine's Day.


So, in Creative Writing today, we had to write a Valentines Day themed short story. So I decided to write a story with characters similar to Hannah Montana ones, just so I could dish out something to for all the Moliver lovers, and maybe get the V-Day spirit going. I had to change a lot though to make it HM all the way, though.

I'm also planning on writing in my other spare time another Moliver Valentine Day Oneshot fic… but I'm not going to promise anything.

Personally, I probably won't have a valentine this year… even though my best guy friend is practically dating me FINALLY (well, sort of, he just lives way too far away), and I'm the happiest I've been in about three years.

Oh, P.S. the next chapter of Dear Stupid is almost already complete. Crazy, huh? Probably the fastest I've ever written a chapter. Haha, be proud of me.

Anyways, I don't own Hannah Montana. I just own this FLUFFY FLUFF plot. Woo. Now read and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

"I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

I had screamed it at the top of my lungs. And if I could, I would've to the world. Well, technically, I could tell it to a million people as my alter ego, but whatever, right then, I wasn't Hannah Montana. I was Valentines-Day-hating Miley Stewart, sitting alone at a table in Seaview High School's cafeteria.

And people were looking at me strangely from my loud outburst. I couldn't really blame them. I did scream at the top of my lungs and everything.

It's true, too. I do hate Valentine's Day. It might have something to do with always be alone during the holiday… and Jake Ryan breaking my heart for the millionth time just last week, but whatever.

"I LUFF VALETIE'S DAY!"

I looked up, annoyed, as my guy best friend approached the table and slammed down his lunch tray next to mine. His cheeks were more rounded as usual, so I glanced at his tray; half of the Valentine's Day cookie the lunch ladies had created had disappeared. And judging by his slurred statement and puffed cheeks, I had a feeling I knew where the other half was.

"No, you don't, Oliver. You just love the food and candy it comes with."

I watched, completely grossed out as he chomped the cookie around some more in his mouth. He never did have manners.

"No, no, I really do," he said as he finished chewing. "The ladies can't keep their hands off of me today."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He stopped smiling and appeared rather sad. "No, but I wish."

I laughed. "See? You should hate Valentine's Day, too, then. Lilly and I are boycotting it. You should just join us or something."

"You're making cots for boys?" he asked, looking completely serious. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"No, stupid, we're just gonna act like it's not here. Go against it and stuff."

"Pity…" Oliver said with a sigh. "I could use a cot. Or anything really to get out of still sharing a bunk-bed with my brother."

I rolled my eyes and stared down at my own heart shaped cookie. "Seriously, why would you even make these things?" I held it up, examining its 'cute' and 'sweet' pink frosting in disgust.

"Because they're delithous!" Oliver slurred again, after stuffing more of the cookie into his mouth.

I glared at him, and he grinned innocently with bits of the cookie poking through his straight teeth. I shook my head, trying to remain irritated.

"No, you see, this is what boys do," I said and reached out across the table to him with the Valentine cookie close to his face. With a snap, I broke the heart down the middle. "And there you go, that is my heart in its current state."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. He seemed speechless, but he finally opened his mouth.

"Does this mean you're not going to eat that? And if so, can I have it?"

Leave it to Oliver to be so ignorant.

"Don't you get it! It's boys that ruin this holiday!" I shouted at him.

His eyes still hadn't left the broken cookie in my hands. "And it's certain _girls_ that ruin this holiday's delicious masterpieces!"

I could not take his behavior anymore. He could never be serious about anything.

"AHHH! Forget I said anything!" I yelled in frustration and threw the cookie halves at him. I slammed my head on my arms down against the table. Where the heck was Lilly?! At least she would understand and join me in my negative V-Day rants!

"So…" Oliver's voice had gotten softer. "I can have the cookie then?"

"I threw it at you, didn't I?" I murmured through my arms.

"Score!"

I looked up, peeking at him through openings in my thick brown hair. He was about ready to shove one of the halves into his mouth when he looked at me with an odd sort of maybe curious look. I briefly wondered if he could see my eyes staring at him.

Surprisingly, he set the cookie back down. And I guess he didn't see me watching him after all because he awkwardly nudged one of my arms.

"Uh, Miley?"

I placed my head upright on top of my arms and pulled back some of my hair with my fingers, "What?"

"You know… Not all boys are like Jake Ryan… Not _all _boys break hearts."

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Yes they do."

He shifted in his seat, looking kind of uncomfortable for some reason. "No," he began slowly, lifting up the two pieces of my broken cookie. "We can fix them, too." And he placed the two pieces back together in the air.

I blinked and remained silent for a few seconds. Oliver was just kind of sitting there with my 'fixed heart' held out in the air, and he was looking at me in some kind of, I don't know, hopeful manner?

I brushed back another few strands of hair from my eyes. "And just how do you do that?"

"Well, we, uh," he seemed to be struggling with words, and oddly enough, not looking at me in the face. "I don't know. Just kinda hope that whatever stupid things we might do for a sad girl to make her smile… will actually _work_, I guess."

I looked at the cookie, noticing how the crack that had separated it down the middle earlier was still visible. "Would you fix a girl's broken heart?" I asked tentatively.

I think he blushed because a slight tint of red began to show through his cheeks. "If I liked her enough, yeah."

"So _do_ you like anyone?"

He didn't look comfortable at all at my question… probably because me having a serious conversation with him wasn't exactly a daily kind of thing. I actually don't think we've ever had one before. But that's usually because he never pays any attention.

"S-sort of. Kinda. Well, m-maybe," he was stuttering like crazy. "I… I don't know. It's weird. I think."

This had sparked my interest and kind of angered me at the same time. "You _like_ someone and haven't told Lilly or me?" I asked incredulously.

"Lilly knows," he blurted almost immediately, then appeared very shocked like he had just realized that maybe he shouldn't have said that or something.

"So tell me, too, then!" I edged playfully.

"N-no, no, I can't."

I felt the smile wipe off my face and become replaced with a glare. "Yes, yes, you can."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Ready?" I asked, becoming very, very confused. "Ready for what exactly?"

Oliver shifted again and adjusted his eyes to look at his tray. The red had increased its shade and inhabited almost his entire face. "Because… I'm scared of your reaction."

It suddenly dawned on me about who Oliver was talking about, and I couldn't really breathe for a second, and my stomach got all funny feeling.

"Oh…"

It was the only thing I could really say or get out of my mouth at the time.

His eyes alone glanced up at me; the rest of his position remained still. "Do you hate me now?"

I scrunched my face up. "I, I don't know."

All at once, he sat up straight again, alarmed. "You might _hate_ me?! But, but Lilly said you wouldn't at all! Oh, I'm going to kill her! Just _kill her_ with my bare hands—"

"Why would you kill her?" I said slowly, trying to ignore the weird sadness in the pit of my stomach. "I mean, if you like her so much…"

I guess it didn't register what I said at first because he continued his rant with, "Stupid Valentines Day is so, so, stupid! No one's ever happy and—" he stopped and stared at me. "Wait… you think I like _Lilly?_"

And for some reason, he gave me the impression that he was gonna hurl when he said her name.

"Um, yeah, duh, it's kinda obvious, you know."

Oliver looked like he was going to be sick.

"R-right…" he coughed. Loudly, I might add. Sort of fake sounding, too. "Anyways, um, I'm just going to, um, go talk to her… now."

I smiled weakly. "I'm not stopping you."

He got up from his seat and started walking away, then turned back around. "Actually, yes, you are."

I cocked my head. "What are you talking about, Oliver?"

His face was back to being bright red. "Well, you see, just… um—"

"I HAVE A VALENTINE'S DAY DATE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER!!!" Lilly practically screamed as she randomly popped up from nowhere, interrupting what Oliver was about to say.

I tried my best to smile for her anyways. "Yeah, Oliver told me."

She stopped her giant smiling and looked aghast. "Wait… he _did what?!_" She turned to him and her eyes grew even wider. "OLIVER!!! I'm SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU FINALLY TOLD HER!"

_Finally?_ Just _how long_ had this been going on behind my back exactly?

She enveloped him in this giant bone-crushing hug. I couldn't really help it, but I felt pretty jealous all of a sudden.

"I hope you guys have fun tonight then," I said in my best cheerful voice, hoping maybe she would get off of him for a second because it was kind of making me feel ill.

And she did let go of him, much to my relief, but she was still standing _way_ too close to him… and now she appeared baffled. "Well, of course, _I'll_ have fun. I'm going out with that new junior boy, Gary."

"Gary?" I said, staring at Oliver. "Wouldn't that make Oliver mad?"

"Why would that make Oliver mad?" she asked.

"Um, he's basically in love with you," I said bluntly like it was obvious… Which, I guess kind of is… two best friends that have known each other since preschool eventually falling for each other… so cliché… and kind of unfair.

In an instant, Lilly flew back from Oliver with her hands out. "EWW!"

Oliver started acting all crazy and flailing his arms around. "No, no, no, I don't love Lilly! I mean, yeah, I do, but not like that!"

"Then why did you tell me you did?" I questioned, kind of mad all over again.

"Yeah, Oliver, why did you?" Lilly repeated and put her hands on her hips.

He looked pinned and he was getting all sweaty and nervous. "I, I… I… don't know! M-maybe because I love you!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" I said, exasperated and standing up. "First you love her, then you don't, now you do all over again!"

"No!" he shouted, frustrated and walking towards me with a stomp in his step. "I don't love Lilly, I love _you!_"

And before I really could figure out what he had just said, I felt his hands on my face, pulling me towards his, and our lips met in a harsh, brutal kiss.

He stopped kissing me just as quickly as he had begun, and we both just sat there staring at each other, my face still in his hands.

_What had just happened?_

"I… I'm just… going to go find Gary now," Lilly said awkwardly and I barely even heard her leaving. I was just staring at Oliver in complete shock.

I couldn't even talk, and I don't think he could either. His face was a brighter scarlet than ever, and he had this look in his eyes I don't think I'd ever seen before, and suddenly, his hands left my face.

"I…" he finally said, facing the floor once more. "Well, anyways, I'm just going to, uh, let's see, go get another cookie. Wow. Yeah."

And he basically _ran away_ from me. And he totally lied because he did _not_ run in the direction of those cookies.

I dropped my butt onto my chair instantly, just staring off into space with my mouth still agape. Had Oliver just… _kissed me?_ My best friend… Oliver? OLIVER OKEN? I really couldn't believe it.

I looked at the cookie on the table, still sitting there, 'fixed'. I took it apart again and left my seat, taking off in the direction Oliver had ran.

When I finally found him, I had to hold in a laugh. He was slamming his head repeatedly into his locker, mumbling the same phrase over and over again.

_"I did not just do that, I did not just do that, I did not just do that…" _

"Um, hey," I said, feeling weird to greet him so dryly because as long as I had known him, I never felt so awkward talking to him before. 

He froze in his head-slamming, but didn't turn around or reply.

"I think you forgot something."

He slightly turned his head and appeared to be cringing. "Uh… I… did?"

"The cookie," I said very plainly.

"Right."

He didn't seem to be moving towards me, so I came towards him instead, and he winced a little. "Here." I held out the halves of the cookie.

"Thanks."

We got quiet again. I hated it.

He was gazing at the cookie halves in the palms of his hands. He slid them all into one hand and held it back out to me. "No, you take it back. I don't need it."

"No, no, I said you could have it."

"Actually, you just kind of threw it at me."

"Just take it," I argued. "I don't want a broken heart."

The statement hadn't meant to come out that way, but it definitely got us quiet again. Oliver glanced up and finally looked into my eyes. I was surprised at how much my heart jumped when he did.

"Miley?" he said softly, sort of leaning in towards my face. My heart was going absolutely crazy now.

"Hm?"

And then it happened again. Except this time, I found myself leaning in as he did as well, with my eyes closed, and my heart fluttered when I felt his lips upon mine. My insides swirled. Nothing but our lips were touching, but it felt… nice… very nice.

He pulled away a little too quickly for my taste. And I could barely breathe now just looking at him. And I somehow couldn't stop smiling. And it was all over OLIVER! What was going on?! Had we just kissed _again?!_

He looked very sheepish and shy. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually finding his face utterly adorable for once. "So," he said simply.

"So."

Since when was it so hard to talk to this boy?

"I think you need to take the cookie back," he said, and I let my mouth hang a little.

"No!" I said the word firmly. "Like I said, I don't need a broken heart."

He shuffled a foot around, "Maybe it's just me… probably is… always is actually… but… judging by, uh, that…" he bit his lip before continuing, "'_thing'_ we just did, I don't really think it's broken anymore."

And he timidly placed the two halves back together with his hands.

And even though I probably would've thought it was the corniest thing in the world if it happened to someone else, I felt everything within me melt at that second.

"Oh, you donut!" I cried happily and tackled his body with my own and firmly pressing my lips against his as my arms encircled his neck. He appeared stunned at first because he didn't return the kiss immediately, but soon he did relax into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around me, too. The cookie crumbled into pieces to the ground, and surprisingly, typical Oliver didn't stop kissing me to catch it like I thought he might.

When I finally pulled back, his hands pushed my head back to his eagerly. I laughed as I put a hand up to his mouth, and he blushed pretty hard when he realized what he did.

"I think I like Valentine's Day all of a sudden," I said, smiling as our noses touched.

"See?" he said with his face still adorably tinted pink. "It's not so bad, is it? I mean, maybe it is bad… Maybe I'm bad at this, I have no idea."

I giggled blissfully and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Whoa."

We broke apart and turned in each other's arms to face Lilly, holding hands with a blonde, skater-looking boy who I assumed to be Gary. And… he looked kind of embarrassed.

"Well, um, I'm glad things worked out," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "But _against the lockers_, guys?"

Oliver and I blushed simultaneously and let go of each other.

"I'm kidding! Now anyways, what are you two up to tonight?"

I glanced at Oliver, who had grabbed my hand, which was odd… because, um, this is _Oliver_… I had never _imagined_ kissing him or even holding hands with the donut. We were both speechless.

"Great!" Lilly answered for us. "We're all going to the movies then! See you at eight!"

And they walked away.

I blinked, and then felt Oliver give my hand a squeeze. I smiled kind of confusedly at this new sort of thing between us.

"So does this mean we're like… dating?" he asked hopefully.

And I couldn't help it, I just busted up laughing at his stupidity and walked along down the hall with him attached to my palm for the first time in my life.

_"Seriously! Miley! I need to know!"  
_

* * *

Aw, Moliver. I do love it. I'm very terrified of a Loliver result on the show lately… so I need some boosting. I think writing this helped a little bit. So reviews would be just lovely... please?


End file.
